Naughty Diapey Anniversary
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: In the fanfic in the "Sexy Diaper Love" series, Samey/Sammy and Topher celebrate their anniversary the only way how...by having diaper sex as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. In my opinion it is "Sammy" not "Samey" end of summary. ENJOY!


Naughty Diapey Anniversary

 **Summary: Sammy and Topher are celebrating their 1st anniversary as a happily married couple that are AB/DL's, how are they gonna celebrate? Find out in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. Co-Written by me and Hellflores…ENJOY!**

We go to Topher and Sammy Lawrence's house as it was July 7th 2019 it's been one year since Topher and Sammy got married. They've been living a very happy life during their first year of marriage, Topher being a TV talk show in downtown Toronto, the success made him a star overnight while Sammy is a Cheerleading Captain along with her twin sister for the Canadian Football League Toronto Argonauts and they loved doing it until Amy and Sammy retired from cheerleading so they can be with their husbands, anyway Sammy and Topher were home after having a classy and formal dinner at Red Lobster as they were in bed, kissing each other sweetly.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned during their sweet and romantic kiss as they separated to get oxygen.

"So how does it feel to be my wife, Sammy?" Topher asked Sammy.

"It's awesome!" Sammy answered Topher.

"Topher, how does it feel to be my hubby? Plus, how does it feel to sport diapers as husband and wife?" Sammy asked him.

"Hawt as hell, baby." Topher answered her before he kissed her again.

"I always wuv how you wear that sexy diapey of yours… makes me feel so horny." Topher finished his answer.

"Really?" Sammy responded back as she slowly rubbed Topher's cheeks.

"You feel very horny when I'm wearing my diapey?" Sammy asked him.

"Yeah…" Topher answered her.

"Topher… why don't we have some fun as Husband and wife." Sammy said to him as he started to put the pieces together on what Sammy was talking about.

"You mean… you and me…have diapey sex?" Topher asked her.

"Of course, and I got the perfect outfit. Let me get my cheerleader's outfit and I'll give you a sexy cheer, and a sexy strip show." Sammy said to Topher.

"Sounds great." Topher said as Sammy went into their closet, as she grabbed her cheerleading uniform as she took off her regular clothes except for her white lacy bra which covered her 32 B-Cup Boobs, and her diaper as she puts on her cheerleading uniform, and walked out of the closet still looking like a very sexy cheerleader.

"Ready for the show?" Sammy asked Topher.

"Yeah." Topher answered her.

"One second though we forgot something." Sammy said as she grabbed her video camera.

"Video?" Topher asked her.

"Yeah!" Sammy answered him as she began to record it.

"Hi everyone! It's me, Sammy Lawrence with my sexy and hawt hubby, Topher Lawrence." Sammy introduced herself and Topher.

"Hey there! Today's our wedding anniversary and we decided to have some hawt diapey sex fun." Topher said to the camera.

"Yeah! Enjoy the show!" Sammy said as she and Topher kissed.

"Now, are you ready for the show?" Sammy asked him.

"Yeah!" Topher answered Sammy.

"Here we go!" Sammy said as she started to do a cheer.

"Ra Ra! Hear this cheer, today a special day for us! 1, 2, 3, our wedding anniversary, me and my sexy hubby, Topher. RA RA! Topher So hawt, he's the god of sexy hunks!" Sammy said as she was still in cheer mode.

"Nice." Topher said as he was liking what he was seeing so far.

"RA RA! Hear me out, today I'm going to…!" Sammy said as she was still in cheerleader mode before she removed her cheerleader top.

"Give my hubby a sexy strip show!" Sammy said as she started to do a super sexy strip dance for Topher.

"Relax, and enjoy the show… hubby." Sammy said to Topher with a seductive tone in her voice as some really sexy music began to play as she took off her cheerleader's skirt and then she began to do a sexy dance right in front of Topher.

"You like this huh Topher, The God of Sexy Diapey Hunks?" Sammy asked him.

"So much, my sexy diapey cheerleader!" Topher took off his pants, as he started to rub his baba slowly as it was 9 inches long and 3 inches wide.

"Mmm! Is that baba for me?" Sammy moaned softly and asked Topher.

"Yeah! You'll get it if I'm very satisfied." Topher said to Sammy.

"Okies! I'll make this dance even sexier!" Sammy said before she started to shake her diapered ass back and forth, and leaned close to Topher and then started doing a lap dance right in front of him.

"Like that?" Sammy asked him.

"God yeah! That is perfect! You've earned my baba because I am satisfied!" Topher answered her.

"Yay!" Sammy said as she got down to her knees, and grabbed the frontal of his diaper, and grabbed Topher's baba.

"Oooh! So hawd! Sammy wuvs that!" Sammy said as she soon started to stroke and lick his baba.

"Mmm! Tasty!" Sammy moaned softly and said to him.

"Ohhh! Yes! More! Give my baba more!" Topher moaned, shouted, and said to Sammy.

"Okies!" Sammy said before she removed her bra and started titty-fucking Topher while also sucking on his baba.

"Mmmmm!" Sammy moaned and muffled softly.

"OHHHHHHH!" Topher moaned out loudly.

"SO HAWT!" Topher shouted as he was enjoying it.

"Mmmmm!" Sammy muffled and moaned once again as she started to rub her diapered area to create more pleasure.

"Oh yeah!" Topher said as he loved it.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM…!" Sammy moaned and muffled as she deepthroated and deepdrooled all over his baba.

"I know that Sammy is enjoying the Topher Experience!" Topher said to the camera.

"MmmmmmMMMMMM!" Sammy moaned even harder while Topher rubbed her flowing blonde hair and helped her with her sucking as he started to fuck her beautiful face.

"Mmmm!" Sammy moaned once more as Sammy began to rub her diapered area harder.

"Ohhh! I wuvs how you're sucking my baba hawd, Sammy Baby!" Topher said as Sammy kept at it.

"Mmm!" Sammy moaned, and muffled as she moaned in response to what Topher said as she basically said "Me too" as Topher was about to explode.

"Here it comes! The Topher experiences is going to Cumsies! Here I-" Topher said and grunted as he climaxed all over Sammy's face and breasts.

"Ohhhhh!" Topher moaned and grunted during his climax.

"Mmmmm!" Sammy moaned and muffled as she swallowed his Cumsies and licked the rest from her breasts, making Topher hard once again.

"Tasty!" Sammy said to Topher.

"Yeah…now it's your turn!" Topher said as he carried her bridal style onto the bed.

"Mmmmmmm!" Topher muffled and moaned as he started to lick her hard.

"Oh! TOPHER! SO HAWT!" Sammy shouted at Topher.

"Mmmmmm! So sweet and tasty!" Topher shouted as he licked her harder as he even started to finger her hard.

"More! Lick me even more, Topher! Mmmmmm!" Sammy shouted and moaned as she bit her lip, and groped her breasts.

"SO HAWT TOPHER! Please keep it coming!" Sammy shouted at Topher who decided to up the ante.

"Okies Samantha." Topher said to Sammy.

"Mmmm! Using my proper name...so fucking sexy! Mmmm!" Sammy moaned, praised Topher for using her proper name, and moaned once again as Topher went harder as Sammy was getting closer.

"Ohhh! Sammy gonna Cumsies! Hawder, go Hawder!" Sammy moaned and shouted at Topher.

"Okies... after you say that Topher is the god of all diapey sexy baby hunks and is the hottest man to ever wear diapeys and wuv giving his sexy wifey hawd fuckys!" Topher said to Sammy.

"Okies!" Sammy shouted as she was about to praise her husband.

"Topher is the god of all diapey sexy baby hunks and is the hottest man to ever wear diapeys and wuv giving me hawd fuckys!" Sammy said her praises about Topher.

"That's more like it!" Topher said as he licked and fingered Sammy harder until it was time.

"Here it comes!" Sammy said as she was about to scream like a banshee.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Sammy screamed like a banshee as she exploded all over Topher's face and mouth.

"Mmmmm! So hawt!" Sammy moaned and said as she was euphoric after the licking as Topher licked her dry.

"Mmmmmm! Tasty!" Topher said to Sammy as he got onto the bed, and stared at Sammy.

"Ready for the final act?" Topher asked her seductively.

"Fuck yes!" Sammy answered him, as she pulled him close to her face.

"Make a baby inside of me, Topher! I want you to fuck me so hawd, that I get pregnant." Sammy said to Topher.

"Okies Sammy!" Topher said to Sammy as he spread her legs and thrusts into her.

"Ohhhhhhhh!" Sammy and Topher moaned and gasped badly as Topher started to pound Sammy's diapered area hard.

"Oh fuck! Oh god! Yes, Hawder!" Sammy shouted at Topher.

"Don't worry... I am going to show you the full Topher Experience tonight!" Topher said as he started pounding Sammy even harder.

"Ohhhhh! Fuck yes!" Topher moaned and shouted.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck fuck fuck!" Sammy moaned and shouted right back as they were enjoying it.

"Does this feel good Samantha Lawrence?" Topher asked Sammy.

"So, fucking much, Topher!" Sammy answered Topher as she pulled him into a kiss as he kept fucking her diapered area harder.

"Mmmm!" Sammy moaned during the kiss.

"Mmmm! So hawt!" Topher moaned and pulled off the kiss.

"I know!" Sammy said in agreement.

"Goo, Goo...You are a Sexy Baby Boy!" Sammy said in baby talk to Topher.

"Goo goo! You're a sexy cheerleader baby!" Topher fucked her harder until it was time.

"Ohhh! I'm gonna Cumsies!" Topher moaned and shouted as he was getting closer to climaxing.

"Me too!" Sammy said as she pulled Topher close to her face.

"Don't think about pulling out! Go all the way deep and Cumsies so much inside my diapey pussy! Please and NOW!" Sammy shouted at Topher who then felt hornier.

"Okies!" Topher responded back as he kept pounding harder and harder while Sammy was rubbing her diapered area, then it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Both of them moaned as they climaxed hard, with Topher climaxing hard and deep inside of her while Sammy climaxed hard as well as Topher pulled out as they panted, smiled, and kissed.

"Well…that's it for our movie." Topher said to the camera.

"Bye-bye!" Sammy said to the camera as she turned off the camera as that stopped the recording, as they cleaned up.

"My god! That was so much fun!" Sammy said to Topher.

"I agree!" Topher said to Sammy as they kissed and changed each other's diapers and they climbed into their bed.

"I'm gonna be a Mommy soon!" Sammy said to Topher

"Yep." Topher said to Sammy

"Tonight, was a great anniversary." Sammy said to Topher.

"Agreed." Topher said to Sammy.

"Happy Anniversary Christopher Lawrence." Sammy said to Topher.

"Thankies, Samantha Lawrence." Topher said to Sammy as they kissed once more.

"Goodnight Topher." Sammy said him.

"Goodnight Sammy." Topher said to her as they kissed once more before they fell asleep to end the night.

 **WHAT A GREAT ANNIVERSARY IT WAS?**

 **THE NEXT STORY IN THE "SEXY DIAPEY LOVE" SERIES WILL FEATURE ANNE MARIA AND LIGHTNING!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
